villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Caedus
Darth Caedus (born Jacen Solo) is the main antagonist of The Legacy of the Force series. The son of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, he was the twin brother of Jaina Solo Fel and the elder brother of Anakin Solo. The most sensitive of the three Solo children, Solo became a powerful Jedi Knight under his uncle Luke Skywalker's tutelage. In a moral crisis, Solo tried to withdraw from the Force and the war itself. However, after he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong Executer Nom Anor, Solo gained a new perspective from former Jedi Vergere. With this new knowledge, he helped bring a peaceful end to the Yuuzhan Vong War. Throughout the years that followed, Solo gained more knowledge in the Force, even training among the enigmatic Fallanassi. Now a war hero, Solo would even help his uncle come to terms with his father's execution of Padme Amidala, Solo's grandmother. The Jedi's downfall would not come until the age of thirty-one. For fourteen years, Solo had been plagued with visions about the galaxy hanging on a balance point, in which one wrong move would tip the galaxy into darkness. Shortly before the Second Galactic Civil War, Solo met a Sith from his uncle's past, the Dark Lady of the Sith Lumiya. Over time, the former Shira Brie managed to convince Solo that he might be able to protect the galaxy if he joined the Sith. The desperate Solo's original intentions were pure initially: to protect not only his family but the galaxy at large. However, over time, Solo lost himself. Like his grandfather before him, Solo began to forget about his desire to protect the galaxy, and he became more interested in power and restoring order to the galaxy. To make it official, Solo murdered his aunt Mara Jade Skywalker, who had tracked Solo down upon learning of his intentions to convert her son Ben Skywalker. In her dying words, Jade observed that Solo had become as evil as her former mentor, the late Emperor Palpatine. From this point on, Solo was known as Darth Caedus. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:Brother of hero Category:Military Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Villains Category:Siblings Category:Apprentice Category:Charismatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderer Category:Son of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Provoker Category:Dark Lord Category:Double Agent Category:Telekinetics Category:Terrorists Category:In love villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains who think they are heroes Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Usurper Category:Hatemongers Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Protective Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Time-Travellers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Technopaths Category:Phasers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil Genius Category:Paternal Villains Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Mutated Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Cops Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fascists Category:Zoopaths